Queen Auburn
Queen Auburn belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do not use her without permission, or copy her in any way. Thank you! Appearance Mostly an Alizarin Crimson, with burgundy under-scales and wing membrane, and light puce horns and talons. She has orange eyes and auburn triangles down the left side of her neck, which is how she got her name. She has a few short scars on her tail from a rough battle in her early queen life, but sense then she ordered her iron workers to make her full body armor so she doesn't receive another "hideous disfigure on her perfect scales" (her words, not mine), despite how it might affect her performance in battle. She usually always wears a lot of jewelry. Personality Vain. Extremely vain. Queen Auburn doesn't care much for war or queenly business, her main focus is her looks and status. Some dragons may think this would make her easy to defeat in battle or a challenge, but she holds on to her status as queen with iron claws and doesn't let go, any dragon who challenges her would regret it, but they don't live long enough to. She also cares about her streak; she likes to win wars and expand her land in order to look good as a queen. When she learned of a town, Dunes, close to her territory, that wasn't even on claimed land, she asked the currant Queen of the SandWings, Queen Cougar, why it was there. Queen Cougar said that unclaimed land was a waste of space, and a war started between the tribes over the stretch of land, until Scorpion, Caracal, Sage, Silverflame, Crimson, and Peak worked together in order to try to stop the war. History Constantly competing with other heirs of the throne in athletic and knowledge categories and generally failing, Queen Auburn sticks to the one category she can win: beauty. The queen spends more time in her closet than with her council, but can't be bothered to change her tactics. Queen Auburn was alive two generations before Ex-Queen Scarlet and the War of the Sandwing Succession, she was queen during a different war between the SkyWings and the SandWings over a piece of land between their borders. At the time the Skywing army was bigger than the SandWing army, but because of Queen Auburn's poor leadership the battle drew on to a long war with an unclear winner. Allies and Enemies Queen Auburn has a high sense of security for herself and only allies herself with those who could never steal her position as queen, such as her husband, Wind, brother, Stormcloud, and advisor, Thunder. Her enemies are the SandWings and anyone who could steal her throne, especially the most threatening of which: her sister, Sky. She is dimly aware of Sky's plan to steal her throne, and, when she gets old, to pass it down to her daughter, Silverflame. Methods Defending herself against challengers methods: Auburn's main tactic is to avoid anyone who could steal her throne so they don't learn any of her weaknesses. Battle methods: She might pretend to, but she really doesn't have any. Beauty methods: Me: "Quickly! Get away before-" Queen Auburn: "Well, I sprinkle cracked eagle egg shells into a sage and jasmine mixture and rub it over my scales to make them soft and shiny. And for my jewelry I always like to match it with the occasion; you know, bold, expensive, and maybe even painful stuff for royal parties (no pain is to great for beauty, plus if you have something like jewels imbedded in your scales the pain you went through will make you look more imposing). Maybe light but still demanding jewelry for, lets say, a council meeting. Remember, color coding is your friend, if the piece is pretty but doesn't go good with your scale color then DON'T BUY IT, maybe give it to a friend. You know, scratch that, a basic method of mine is to make sure everyone around you is not as well dressed as you are. I'm a summer shade so I prefer my jewelry in shades of-" Me: *Puts Auburn on mute* There, that's better. Better scratch beauty pieces methods and makeup methods off the list so we don't have a scene like that again." Queen Auburn: "But-" Me: SHUT IT! You, know this may be a good time to end the Methods portion of this page. Queen Auburn: "I still think-" Me: "BYE EVERYONE!!!" Beauty Pieces Methods: Jewelry Methods: Gallery (kind of...) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)